The Messenger
by fieryjunior35
Summary: A messenger delivers a message that shocks all the Cahills, that is also a little cliche. One-shot


**As promised on my front page, I shall be releasing two new entries. One is this, my first one-shot story. The other's my collection of poems about the 39 Clues. (Note: this happened after 'A King's Ransom'.)**

**Do I have paranoia or something? What do you think?**

* * *

><p><em>The Messenger <em>

_by fieryjunior35_

Ian was at the command center, helping Evan with figuring out what the Vespers were planning. Backstory: it was a punishment from Sinead because they weren't working on it since they were fighting (again). They were caught after Amy called to check in on them. So, they are to work at it all by themselves for the rest of the night.

Since then, they weren't fighting, for that night anyways. They worked on quietly, neither disturbing the other on his work. It was a long and silent night until they heard a faint voice. "Hello? Is anyone there? I come bearing a message for a Amy and Dan Cahill." the voice said.

"Did you hear someone calling Amy and Dan's names?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I heard it Tolliver. Let's check who it is." Ian gestures as he switches his attention onto one of the cameras which was on the gate.

Displayed on one of the command center's flatscreens was a girl with long black hair, light brown skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long black shirt and skirt under a long coat. She was practically impatient, since she was repeating the same thing over and over. She was looking at her watch many times, and is holding to what it seems a brown envelope.

"Hmph. What an impatient girl she is! It's annoying!" Ian remarked.

"Should we let her in?" Evan asked him, annoyed for calling her 'annoying' where the most annoying person (to him) was right next to him.

Ian looked at him angrily. "No! What if she's actually a Vesper, disguised as a messenger?"

Evan looks away. "Let's call the guys. Then, we'll attack them."

"We? What do you mean by 'we'? When I give the signal, you wake up Sinead and the others and tell them to prepare themselves, okay?" Ian snaps.

"Okay...you don't have to say it like that. Sheesh." replies an annoyed Evan. _How in the world Amy fell for his charms in the first place? Besides, this guy's like he wants to find a fight everytime...nah. _Evan thought as he sat down.

A few moments later, Amy appears on the screen on Skype. "Hey Amy, were you expecting a message?" Ian asks.

"What are you talking about?" says a curious Amy.

"Well, there's this messenger carrying this brown envelope-" Ian continues while Evan listened behind.

"Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot about that! Sure, let her in. Erasmus sent her. He says he wants for us to learn about something. He can't tell us himself because he's kinda busy." Amy says. "I'll wake up Dan. He needs to know this too."

"Sure. Evan-"

"Oh no! I'm no butler! You do it." Evan retorts. Then he slumps in his chair, playing with his glasses. A shocked Ian leaves the room.

Amy stares at her boyfriend. "Evan? What did you just say to him?" she says, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry Ames." Evan apologizes. "Maybe it's the whole stress thing getting into me again. Besides-(_yawn)-_I haven't got any sleep from the past few days because of the Vesper business."

"Welcome to my world." Amy says flatly.

"Ugh..." a snoggish Dan says in the background. "Why in the world would you wake me up? I just got the most amazing-"

"Come on, the messenger already arrived in Attlhe eboro!" Amy snaps, interrupting Dan.

"Oh, that." he moans and sits beside his sister.

~fieryjunior's special page break!~

After the messenger was fed a little snack, and the other Cahills were awake, or at least standing, the messenger breaks into the business.

"Hello. You all know that I was sent here by Erasmus to drop a line on what just happened yesterday." the messenger starts. "Well, a person of the name of-"

"Name of what?" Sinead suddenly asks. "Oh! Um, I guess he went on the nickname of 'Mac' or something like that." she continued.

The Cahills didn't budge, and Jonah was already asleep in his chair. However, the two siblings looked at each other. "Mac? What happened?" Amy demanded.

"Amy, you know this 'Mac' person?" asks a half-awake Hamilton.

"Yeah! 'Mac' is William McIntyre, duh!" Dan retorts.

"Oh."

"Ahem, as I was trying to say, Mr. Mac was dead yesterday afternoon while in his suite." the messenger says.

"WHAT?" All the Cahills stood up. The shocked shouting even woke Jonah, confused. "Wha- What's up? Are the Vespers-" Jonah starts to say, but then falls sleep on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for my first one-shot? Comments are welcome, of course!<strong>

**~F to the J to the number 35**


End file.
